


what a shitty night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, also basically assume any Stridercest i write is for Laura, it's really tame i promise, lonely Dave :'c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a quick thing i wrote for Laura because her Dave was sad :'c<br/>Dave is lonely and waiting for Bro to get home<br/>and this has nothing to do with He Has A Name so it's just some random au where they're sort of together so</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a shitty night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outstrider](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=outstrider).



> yeah just a little thing :'D i'd considered making it a part of HHAN but i changed my mind and made it less. yeah. okay.

Bro was not home and that’s a problem because Dave, while not the clingy type, did rather miss his bro. Boyfriend. Brofriend. Sort of. It wasn’t an official thing but it was definitely a thing. The fuck ever.

The point here is, he was in the mood for sloppy make-outs and Bro wasn’t there to reciprocate.

Fuck his life.

He groaned, lifting off his shades to rub his temples as he swiveled in his computer chair. He wondered how long it would be before Bro got home. Wondered if he’d even come home tonight.

He managed to catch Jade awake and pestered her for a while, her having sent a track of her playing her bass for him to use in his next mix. She ended up passing the fuck out on him and he proceeded to work on said track.

Hours passed, the sky got dark.

Still no Bro.

He put the song away for the night, checking his fanmail only to be pestered by Rose.

Who proceeded to dig into his mind and figure out what the problem is faster than usual. He didn’t know if that meant she was getting better or if he was losing his touch, and he didn’t know if that was good or bad.

John was at his Nanna’s, probably being spoiled in sugary treats he’d refuse to eat.

Dave. Was fucking bored. And the need to make out was still there. Among other things.

No sign of Bro.

Eventually he decided to fuck it, rolling into bed and burrowing under the comforter. He wasn’t aware of falling asleep.

While he couldn’t remember falling asleep, he could barely remember being woken up by the familiar bulk that was /Bro/, big and warm, making himself comfortable in Dave’s bed.

“Sup, li’l man.”

“Yo. The fuck’ve you been.”

“Payin’ the bills, you ungrateful little shit.”

It wasn’t at all upset - just the usual banter between the two.

Bro curled his arms around Dave’s torso, kissing the back of his neck lazily before the two fell asleep, together.


End file.
